irylliafandomcom-20200213-history
Aikavian Federation
The Aikavian Federation is a federal parliamentary democratic republic, which declared independence on 10th September, 2014. It has a population of three citizens and shares land borders with Slovakia , the Republic of Srnska and the Hetmanate of Kazania. It also shares anaval border with croatia and Montenegro. The country consists of 10 unconnected exclaves and its climate ranges from Subtropical in Sveti Nikola to wet oceanic in Rockall. |- class="mergedtoprow" | colspan="2"|'Capital' |Iztaria |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle; white-space:nowrap;"|Official language(s) |English (French, German, Russian,Serbian, Slovak co-official) |- ! colspan="2"|Demonym |Aikav, Aikavian |- ! colspan="3"|Government |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|President |Pravoslav Karadžić |- ! colspan="2"|Legislature |Skupština |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="2"|Establishment |28.11.2010 |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|Kingdom of Rytierohrad proclaimed |28.11.2010 |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|Creation of Slevania |9.3.2012 |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|Creation of Narentia |23.9.2012 |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|Pravoslav Karadžić elected President |21.7.2014 |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|Breakup of Narentia |1.9.2014 |- class="mergedbottomrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"|Declaration of Independence |10.9.2014 |- class="mergedtoprow" ! colspan="3"|Population |- class="mergedrow" | style="width:1em; padding:0 0 0 0.6em;"| - | style="padding-left:0em;"| estimate |3 |- ! colspan="2" style="vertical-align:middle;"|Currency |Euro (€) |- ! colspan="2"|Time zone |CET |- ! colspan="2"|Date format |dd/mm/yyyy |- ! colspan="2"|Drives on the |right |} The countryś history begins in November 2010 when the first part of the country seceedes from Slovakia as the Kingdom of Rytierohrad. In the following six months the name of the country changed quite often, as well as the micronational name of the leader. In spring 2011 there were several federations encompassing the future Iryllia, but they existed mostly on paper. In autumn, another, so-called Germanic period began, when the culture was inspired by Imperrial Germany and later by the current Bundesrepublik. With the collapse of Metonia, the micronation of Izkania emerges, adopting a South Slavic style. Izkania later joined Slevania and after its collapse the area became dominated by the Narentian Federation, whose history was full of conflicts against insurgents. Following the Breakup of Narentia a handful of countries emerged and the last President of Narentia founded the Aikavian Federation. EtymologyCategory:ProposalCategory:Federation There were three names which the President was choosing from : * Volod * Hallad * Rakay It was quite difficult so he put each name into the Hebrew alphabet and as with the Hebrew letters each of them is also a number so the first, third and last letters of the names were added up , divided by three and approximated. Thus the result were the lettters Ayin, Kaf and Yodh. They put together, hence the name Aikavia. The official name of Aikavia in its co-officila languages is: * French : Fédération Aïkavienne * German: Aikawische Föderation * Russian: Айкавскя Федерация * Serbian: Ajkavska Federacija * Slovak: Aikavská Federácia History See also: Breakup of Narentia The preparations to create the Aikavian Federation began directly after the Breakup of Narentia, however it was not until 10th September that Aikavia officially declared independence. Politics Main article: Aikavian Politics The Head of state is the President, elected by local citizens. currently the provisional President is Pravoslav Karadžić. *Executive: The Federal Government is to be in charge of most affairs on the central level *Legislative: The Federal Parliament is called the Skupština *Judiciary: The Judiciary power is to be possessed by the Courts However, tehere is no Constitution, only the Declaration of Independence whish stated this division of power. De facto, all power is held by the Provisional President, who consults his actions with the remaining citizens. The President has advised that there will be a Presidential election on the 1st November. There is one active party, the Vlasteneckí zvez Foreign Relations Foreign relations of Aikavia The Aikavian Federation has established bilateral relations with the following countries: #Republic of Srnska #Republic of Jadranska (have dual citezenship union with) #Kingdom of Tzedek #Tsardom of Markoslavia #Confederacy of Dipam #Republic of Zachodnoslavija #Principality of Imvrassia The Principality of Virdo has been recognized by the Provisional government until the declaration of independece when the country legally became part of Aikavia. Out of the UN members the country currently recognizes only Syria and Serbia '''and supports the following separatist movements: '''Kurdistan and Scotland. A new diplomatic policy towards the worlds UN members and separatist organizations is to formed Military Main article: Aikavian Military There is no standing army, part of the territory is being controlled by the Republic of Srnska. The office of a Captain-General is held by Slavomír Papradovitch Political divisions Main article: Subdivisions of Aikavia There are three types of subdivisions: *Okrug *Uyezd/Poviat *Province Geography Economy Main article:Economy of Aikavia There is no official currency, the most commonly used one is the Euro (€) Demography Main article: Demography of Aikavia The population of Aikavia is quite small,there are only three citizens (one of them being also citizen of Jadranska). The Aikavians are sometimes labelled as Avikans, ''mostly in Jadranska. Culture Religion There are three religions present in Aikavia: The Catholics, The Orthodox and the Muslim faith. The Catholics are led by the bishops based in Slovakia, but they have created the '''Aikavian Catholic Association. ' The Orthodox were part of the Narentian Orthodox Church at first, but after 12.9.2014 they would be part of the Aikavian and Srnskan Orthodox Church. Languages There are three categories of languages in Aikavia: official, co-official, regional: * Official: ** English * Co-official: ** French ** German ** Russian ** Serbian ** Slovak ** Dutch will become co-official if the Subenian Federation joins * Regional ** Kosnik Okrug *** Izbiak language *** Kosnikan language ** Itoria Uyezd *** Kosnikan ** Podgoria Krai *** Izbiak State Symbols List of citizens * Pravoslav Karadžić ** Name:Pravoslav Karadžić ** Account: User:PravoslavK ** Date of Birth: 05.12.1995 ** Gender:M ** Languages: English, French, German, Slovak, Russian, Serbian, Sernian ** Ethnicity: Slovak/Sernian ** Religion: Christian ? * Vojislav Ilrac ** Name:Vojislav Ilrac ** Account: User:Shady Restatapo ** Date of Birth:09.02.1999 ** Gender:M ** Languages: Dutch/Egyptian/Turk/Jadranskan ** Ethnicity: Dutch/egyptian/Turk /Jadranskan ** Religion: Muslim * Slavomir Papradović ** Name:Slavomir Papradović ** Account: User:Damras ** Date of Birth: 03.11.1995 ** Gender:M ** Languages: English, French, German, Slovak, Russian, Serbian, Scots ** Ethnicity: Slovak ** Religion: Roman Catholic Category:Aikavia Category:Iryllia